Backpacks are used to carry various items in many contexts in modern society. Even the professional class has begun to prefer backpacks to traditional briefcases for transporting items used in conducting business. Backpacks are unobtrusive to carry because they are supported on the back of the user, freeing up the user's hands for other purposes. However, backpacks can insulate the user's back and inhibit natural cooling of the back that occurs due to airflow over the back when the back is not covered by a backpack. The user's own body heat can increase the temperature of the back and cause the user to sweat.